Birthday 3: Love's Final Gift
by theWanderingANBU
Summary: Seven years ago he never saw this day coming...neither did she...this is the Third and Final part to the Birthday Series. For them, love had given them a final affirmation of a bond they never want to break.


**This story was written in memory of my dearest friend 94Saturn. Though him and I never met in person, he was a great help to my writing and helped me to figure out at least one of my writing styles I use today. He was a fun, challenging, and an interesting writer. Without him, I would say I wouldn't find myself writing as often as I have. Though I have a lack of words on what I could say (Irony...I know) I wrote this story for him. I wrote Birthday 1 and Birthday 2 years ago, when I was feeling the flicker of writing fan fiction going out the window. I never wanted to write a 3rd One-Shot following that series as I felt I would not leave enough to the reader's imagination on the outcome of their life. Yet, here it is, something that would not let me sleep until I wrote it, and something that told me that he would enjoy it (even if it is faulty, he's always been kind to me).**

**So this is to you, 94Saturn, and I hope you are in peace. As for the rest of the readers, I hope you enjoy as well. And do please leave constructive criticism, as I do enjoy it. Sorry for the rusty writing if it seems like it, yet I hope it doesn't detract from what you read today. **

**-theWanderingANBU  
**

* * *

_And in the end, it all comes crashing down…_

Birthday 3: Loves Final Gift.

Tokyo-3 had become the new beacon and pinnacle achievement of modern advancement in culture and Architecture. College students, aspiring architects, families and business all flung themselves towards the city to be woven into the cities society and culture. People hurriedly attempted to uncover the secrets of the Geo-Front's origin and its unique formation. People were trying to unearth the schematics of this fortified city and its secrets. Aside from all of the apartments, business and traffic, in the center was a newly built museum. Its structure was given a pre-Second Impact feel to it, with its roman-like pillars clashing with modern architecture presence. Inside, various exhibits were scattered amongst the vast halls. All of it was centralized around two main themes; remembering the EVAs and the aborted Third Impact. Since its opening, people flocked in crowds to see this new majestic museum that would give them information on the giant beasts that had become their saviors, and almost their destroyers. To them, the world had been destroyed, ravaged apart by the Angels and the infamous organization known as SEELE. However, it was saved, giving all life a newfound sense of hope and redemption. In the center of this museum, a plaque stood out with the shoulder plate from EVA Unit 01, expressing the feelings from the sponsors and founders of the place:

_6-6-15_

_This date will be the most important time in history. It was a time, 7 years ago, where humanity found its life hanging by a thread and into the hands of a 15 year old child. We watched in horror as Angels came about to destroy humanity, and we watched even scarier creatures protect us. We witnessed the bloodbath that was the aftermath of defeating the angels, and the beginning of Third Impact. We sat there, waiting, for whatever judgment would be passed on us. This plaque, along with this museum, is dedicated to not only the pilot of EVA Unit-01, but to the others who had fought and sacrificed their lives to make sure we had a second chance at living. If it were not for these brave children and men and women, our world would not see another sun rise. Let it be known that from this day forward, the are always the beacon of humanity. This our thanks to you._

Pictures of battles permeated the vast halls like over-decorated Christmas trees. It was surprising to seem them, since NERV was secretive on everything they did and all of their operations. Even  
Kenji's footage had made it to the museum, which played on various big screen televisions scattered amongst the museum; even the forbidden footage that had shown JSSDF ambushing the NERV base. All of this, albeit depressing, was somehow settling and comforting for people. All of this showed the plight in humanity, their struggle and stubbornness and fighting spirit pack into one.

Now, no one knew where Shinji, Asuka, or Rei, or any NERV personnel had run off. Their pictures and faces were never displayed here as a gesture of respect by the creators. Those who were associated with NERV didn't want to have this fifteen-minute spotlight on them because they were "apart of this event". They wanted to disappear forever, hide in the crowd and become just one of the many faces. They didn't want the memories to reappear in their nightmares; they didn't want to feel the carnage again.

A family stood in the center, admiring the shoulder plate of Unit 01 with the plaque. The father seemed content and light-hearted with a bright glance in his eyes. He seemed firm, in the prime of his youth, but had gained a little bit of weight. He wore a typical buttoned-up short sleeve white T-Shirt with black slacks.

His wife had beautiful long red hair that reached down the middle of her back. She was beautiful, wearing a yellow sundress that carried nostalgia for her. The past few years seemed kind to her, for she carried with her an aura of bliss. She had grown more mature in stature as well.

In the middle of the two, with her hands linked to both of them, was their daughter, the newest treasure. She was three-years old, copying and mimicking her mother's clothing style with a little yellow sundress. Her eyes shined a beautiful cerulean blue, brown and red hair mixing on her scalp. She had a smile on her face, focused on the shoulder plate that stood in front of her.

"It feels so weird to be staring at this," the husband said, his free hand touching the Unit 01 plate with a feeling of familiarity, "I would think that the town would want to pretend this never happened."

"They want to remember it and never let it go. To them, it is something so profound and impacting. This is a reminder we were given a second chance to redeem ourselves." the wife said, staring at the armor piece.

"Did we deserve it? We're flawed, stubborn, hurtful, greedy. Are we deserving of being able to stand here today and see this?" he asked, shooting his wife an inquisitive look.

"No matter how flawed we are, there have been many great things coming from humanity. Maybe this was a warning to us, and next time might be the blow if we don't change." She retorted, the little girl tugging at her arm and showing her the plaque. A smile passed her lips while she knelt down and read it to her.

He pondered the thoughts of the past, a rekindling of them like a flicker in the middle of the night. Would we change enough to be deserving of this second chance?

"Besides," she continued on, picking up the little girl while she shot him a smile, "We wouldn't have had a chance to have her."

He looked at his daughter, a smile etching itself upon his face. She was right, they wouldn't have had the chance to have their daughter. If he were to go back now and the decision would've changed…

He didn't want to think about it. He was here now and he was lucky enough.

"I still remember the class too and everyone. It's been a while since we've seen some of them, huh?" he lamented, all the while the little girl was reaching to touch the EVA piece.

"I'm sure people have become busy though. Just as I'm sure your stooges found some great jobs that fit what they wanted to do."

"Father, look it! The ships! The ships!" exclaimed the little girl, pointing at the model ships that compared the ones used Pre-Third Impact to now. He remembered that Kensuke was now a captain of the ship ISS Ryomura. It was the last time that the three infamous "Stooges" had gotten together.  
**  
2 Years Ago –**

His friend was leaving in two days. Only one other person knew this. There were no elaborate and complex party plans or the typical shrill cries of "Congratulations" doused in confetti. It was just the three "Stooges", enjoying themselves at a bar while reminiscing about their school days and escapades. There were no regrets or moments of reprieve, since this had been his dream. He was going to be a captain of a ship, and he was relishing the thought.

"Congratulations on becoming captain of the ISS Ryomura, Kensuke! I'm proud you stuck with the training and landed the job. Hey, you remember the time you landed on that ship with me to pick up Asuka? You were so riled up from it!" he said, Kensuke giving a light laugh as a quick response.

"Yeah, I remember it all Shinji." started Kensuke, taking a swig of his drink, "However, you have to agree the best part was Touji and Asuka's first meeting."  
Kensuke and Shinji laughed, while Touji took a swig of his drink in embarrassment.

"Yo, all I'm sayin' though is that I think you're lucky to be out here Shinji. I would be worried about the red-haired demon trying to barricade you into the house," he said with a smile on his face, "but I can definitely say on Kensuke's behalf thank you for showing up. You haven't been able to hang out for a while."

"Well, I can't hang out much when I have a year old child waiting for me at home after work…" began Shinji, causing a couple of shocked "what?!" from both Touji and Kensuke.

"Wait…wait…so "The Great Asuka" allowed you to have a child with her? That's a miracle!" snapped Kensuke, "Jesus, that's more of a miracle than the EVAs."

"Congrats Shin-man, you did what no man has done before…had a child with a demon." Snapped Kensuke, garnering a laugh from Kensuke as well.

"We've all grown up now, so has she. She's been so much mellower since having our daughter." Said Shinji, then growing a smirk on his face, "Just like I heard you and Hikari got married."  
"Yeah, we did. It's been nice." Touji spouted, taking another drink.

"Yo, all I'm sayin' though is that I think you're lucky to be out here Shinji. I would be worried about the red-haired demon trying to barricade you into the house," he said with a smile on his face, "but I can definitely say on Kensuke's behalf thank you for showing up. You haven't been able to hang out for a while."

"Well, I can't hang out much when I have a year old child waiting for me at home after work…" began Shinji, causing a couple of shocked "what?!" from both Touji and Kensuke.

"Wait…wait…so "The Great Asuka" allowed you to have a child with her? That's a miracle!" snapped Kensuke, "Jesus, that's more of a miracle than the EVAs."

"Congrats Shin-man, you did what no man has done before…had a child with a demon." Snapped Kensuke, garnering a laugh from Kensuke as well.

"We've all grown up now, so has she. She's been so much mellower since having our daughter." Said Shinji, then growing a smirk on his face, "Just like I heard you and Hikari got married."  
"Yeah, we did. It's been nice." Touji spouted, taking another drink.

"I'm happy for you both. I'm happy to be a captain of a ship for Chrissakes!" said Kensuke, raising his glass up in the air, "A toast to us. Each of us completing an impossible dream."

CLANK! The lowered their glasses, taking a drink with smiles plastered over their faces. Shinji decided to start up the conversation.

"What made you decide to become a captain?"

Kensuke looked at Shinji with shock, confusion reigning over his thoughts. He took a drink again and began his tale.

"I wanted to pilot an EVA, and when I realized that would never happen, I dove deeper into my reading and admiration of ships. I took classes and studied as hard as I could. There was a whole crew waiting with no captain, and no one had the credentials to do it. No one wanted the job. I went into the office and said I'd do it! I ran a few tests with them, and passed with flying colors. Now I'm a captain, and I can't wait to set sail either!" Kensuke looked at the table with a somber smile, but regained his composure during that split second, "I'm going to miss you guys though. It's been great that here we are, so many years later and enjoying ourselves. I was afraid that the world would end on that day. I didn't want to die. But aren't we here to celebrate?"

Another couple of hours went by in a fury, chatting and nostalgia moving the clock and time faster. Shinji felt himself warm up to the thoughts, clambering away into the night. Kensuke felt a wave of relief loom over him, with Touji smiling brightly.

Because in the midst of the bittersweet ending, they shared a bond that no one could break: Friendship.

**Present - **

"Do you know what happened to Unit 02, Asuka?" asked Shinji, looking for any signs of Unit 02. There were no traces of the infamous red EVA, not of EVA Unit 00. Asuka, who had been paying attention the daughter attention, got back up and look around.

"They don't have anything here of Unit 02, which is sad because everyone is missing out. I mean my EVA was still definitely better than yours!" snapped Asuka, her hands now fists on her hips. Their daughter glanced at her mother, and copied her. They both stared at Shinji.

"All of ours were great. We worked well as a team…despite our personality clashes." Shinji remarked back, causing Asuka to playfully stick her tongue out teasingly. The little girl mirrored her mother, "So, Kaya, you want to be just like mom, huh?"

Kaya looked at Shinji, nodding with a bright smile, Shinji reciprocating one back. Kaya turned to Asuka, tugging at her shirt to be picked up. Asuka picked up a giggling Kaya who latched onto her mother immediately.

They strolled to the next picture, which showed three ambiguous figures staring at the ruins Third Impacted create. It was hauntingly serene and peaceful, the sun setting while they walked. To those who saw it, and the painter, it was a symbol that seemed to say, "Those that are the pilots watch over it forever."

**7 years ago-**

Blood spilt over the Geo-Front. Many bodies littered the floor of NERV base and the Geo-Front, along with guns and empty shells decorating the floor as well. It was enveloped in darkness from losing its electricity. EVA Unit 02 was still, its power running out a long time ago, the Lance of Longinus piercing its side. One arm stayed in place, reaching towards the sky. There were no traces of Unit 00 since there was no rebuilding of it. At the time, SEELE had begun its plans to initiate Third Impact. To them, it was known as "Human Instrumentality Project", to become like God. Unit 01 had fallen, a hole going 50 feet deep forming around the body with a thunderous quake.

The three pilots sat down on a hill overlooking the now destroyed Tokyo-3 with looks of forlorn displayed on their faces like billboards. Asuka had an eyepatch over her right eye, her left arm wrapped in bandages. Rei sat there emotionless, her face resting on her kneecaps. Shinji sat there, alone in his own world while the memories of recent played like a film roll on a loop. He felt the hatred again, his anger and vast array of feelings in the cockpit of Unit 01. He could've ended humanity, created this new sentient being to push away anymore chance of pain.  
Then he remembered Asuka, the promise she made to him and the friendship they had created. A pang of guilt rushes over him. Maybe he had been lying to himself, that he might not be alone. Maybe, despite the chaos and turmoil the world had shown him, something was awaiting him. He could make it in this world, alone or with Asuka. He wanted her to live, be happy, since it was the least he could do. The Tree of Life disappeared with the mass produced EVA units falling from the sky. The beast who shouted "I" at the heart of the world, its red teeth protruding from its mouth while it cried. It fell gracefully in a muted world, still screaming out into the night sky.

The world stayed in mute, motionless while EVA touched ground, the earthquake a deafening base sound from the aftershock. Shinji had been found sitting there, motionless with Misato's cross held in his hand.

_Did I do it? Did I destroy humanity? Did it live?_

Shinji felt tears roll down his cheeks as his vision cleared. He'd been used, abandoned by the world that turned against him. He was alone now; the world would soon find out that he was the one to almost end the world. No one would care for him, since no one had been there for him. It had always been that way from the beginning. All those near him were taken from him, and he was alone.

"Anta Baka, do you know what the hell you did to me? Where were you?" He could hear the footsteps, but didn't move. He didn't care. He knew she was going to leave him. The rest was blurry to him because he didn't feel connected to the world. It was something ethereal to him, since pain had walled him up inside of his mind and would not let go. It was until he heard those words that made him realize he had someone to learn on:

"Shinji, you're wrong. You're not alone, you've never been alone, because you've always had one person near you…," she told him in a whisper so only he could hear it, a feeling of intimacy and happiness spreading around her slowly, "even if the world will hate you, even if everyone will throw you to the side, you'll always have one person beside you, ready to take on the world. I promise you that I will be there for you, with you, to make sure that you're fine. Shinji, no matter how much the burden you face, you know you have me here."

Now, they away from it all, sitting and staring at the mess they had created. Shinji could feel the bruise, but it didn't bother him. The silence, however, was piercing. It continued on until Asuka, in a furious growl, broke the silence.

"Are you going to say something at all? Mein Gott, this is so boring!" she snapped, her head now resting on her palm.

"What should we say while we are here than, Asuka?" asked Rei, looking at Asuka with indifference, but a sublime hint of curiosity.

"Something! Anything! I can't stand this silence. Third Impact came and went thanks to Wonderboy here!" snapped Asuka, "Now what do we do? What is next for us?" She moved her hand, resting her arms on her legs and sighing. A few seconds of silence commenced, until Shinji began to speak.

"We live normal lives from this day on."

Asuka looked at him, with fury, sarcasm escaping in the words, "And how do we do that since it seems you have everything figured out."

Shinji didn't look at her, but continued to look out there, his hands still holding the cross Misato had given him. She was in the hospital now, doctors saying she was lucky to be alive.

"We go back to our lives and live it normally. We let out past go and wipe it clean, and become the teenagers we were meant to be. We let go of EVA, and we become one of the people in the crowd. We blend in to society, to hope that in this godforsaken world we'll find redemption in all of this. Because in the end, once we defeated the angels, we became a face in the crowd."  
Asuka looked away from him, glancing back at the city she now called home.

"Asuka," started Shinji, looking at Asuka, "thank you."

"For what?" Asuka replied, looking back at him while her voice was ice cold.

"For being my friend, for that promise, it helped me through all of this. I promise the same to you." He gave her a crimson red smile, causing a blush to form over Asuka's face.

"Baka? Of course you should thank me! It wasn't that much anyway, as you haven't been the worse guy to be around. I feel you're fit to be my friend." She said, her blush turning her face another shade of red. She was looking away, her eyes occasionally glancing back at Shinji, who had a huge smile on his face.

In that moment, Asuka moved closer to Shinji, placing her head on his shoulder. Shinji tensed up at first, easing himself slowly into the moment.

"Don't ruin the moment, Third Child." Asuka snapped but with a playful banter. Shinji nodded, looking out into the sky.

The sky began to shine its beautiful evening hues, a for the first time, Shinji felt adored.

**Present – **

"Shinji, whatever happened to your father?" asked Asuka, Kaya pointing to pictures and yelling "I want to see that!" variously over time.

"I don't know. The only thing I ever got from him since Third Impact was the card. You remember, the one that said, "Congrats on the marriage" or something like that." Shinji stated flatly, pointing out a picture to Kaya and mumbling what it was about.

Asuka heard the giggles escaping Kaya's lips as she reached her hands out to try and touch the picture. It was, much to Asuka's relief, a picture of both Unit 02 and Unit 01 in the air together mirroring their pose after defeating the angel with synchronized movements. It had a display of contrasting colors that gave a near virtual feel to the picture. Asuka calmed down Kaya to stop her from trying to grab it as Kaya nearly tore the painting off.

**3 Years Ago -  
**

It was a beautiful night, stars fluttering across the sky bathing in light. The lake reflected the shine of them, waves flickering the projected image to sputter the light. The moon shined in pale white light, as if wearing a gown for her wedding day. They had become newlyweds just a few hours ago and the surreal feeling hadn't worn off yet. She stood there, her gown still doused over her, staring out into the beautiful view.

She remembered moments where she told herself marriage was not part of the picture, to never give her heart to anyone other than Kaji. Yet, he swept her off her feet, showed her a side no other human had shown her, and she reciprocated the feelings back. She never felt a glow this bright trace the lines of her face, never imagined herself content with the clang of wedding bells. She never felt she would or could think of raising a family. Yet, he changed it. Though he was weak, frail, easy to manipulate, he had changed. He grew a backbone, which Asuka half-enjoyed and half-resented. Still, she couldn't get over the thought of him retorting back to her usual laments of "Baka, are you that stupid?"

"Asuka, I…I wanted to say thank you…" she heard his voice trail off behind her while his shadow crept closer to him.

"For what?" she asked, looking and smiling while she waited for him to come closer.

Moment later she felt his arms wrap around her in a loving embrace while she gave into its charm. She felt herself blushing as it seeped from the depths of her heart. She leaned into him, feeling his safe and assuring secure in his touch.

"For us. For this, for what started on that birthday of mine. You've made me the luckiest man. I…I never thought I this could happen..a--," he continued until two fingers pushed against his lips. Asuka gave him a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Baka? You don't have to thank me for that. I gave you my word that I would be there for you. I fell in love with you, that happened on its own." She kissed him, their lips embraced in an intimate pose. When she pulled away, she gazed at him intently, "Even if I don't understand this word or its concepts. Even if I can't tell you what the definition is. I, Asuka Ikari, promise that I will show you what love means to me, and give you my all. You are my other half, and for that I am yours Shinji."

Shinji felt a wave of emotions flow past him, crashing into him faster than he'd felt before. His heart beat ferociously against his chest. She moved into him, holding him tighter while she listened to the banging of his heartbeat.

That night they both lost what little innocence they had, become full-fledged adults and marked the beginning of their new life.  
For them, it was a new connection established that was only shared by them. They became one, merged in a union that declared their love for one another. It was the final affirmation that this formed a bond to last to eternity.

**Present-  
**

"It's time to go Kaya, they're beginning to close the museum. Did you enjoy it?" asked Asuka, Kaya nodding and clinging onto Asuka's shoulder.

"Mommy, was it fun being an EVA pilot?" asked Kaya, yawning right after.

"It was fun alright, I got to kick some angel butt!" Asuka replied, holding her arm up with a fist in the air. Kaya copied her, making Shinji sigh at the sight.

As soon as Kaya was put into the car, she traced her fingers along the window, eyeing the entrance to the museum.

Even though Asuka and Shinji hadn't noticed, Kaya felt that there was something soothing within that museum. She couldn't place it, nor did she understand why she felt such comfort while looking at pictures of giant beasts. Yet, she felt an odd sensation of family ties to them. Not because her parents had fought within those giant monsters, but as if something else lured her into the feeling of family. When she touched the plate, she felt two warm arms hug her. It wasn't the same as when she was hugged by her mother, or by her father. It was someone else, holding her tightly. And she felt like she could hear a whisper.

"私の小さい孫娘 ."  
For now, Kaya could hear those words echo in her mind again, picture the feeling of two loving and familiar arms holding her. As they had gone along in the museum, in each picture she felt someone smiling at her.

"Kaya, I'm glad you had fun." Shinji kept his eyes on the road, but his warmth permeated the words. Kaya smiled and felt a bitter tear while the museum disappeared into the distance.

"Can we go back again?" asked Kaya, fighting off the sudden drowsiness she felt.

"Of course, we can take you back soon." said Shinji, looking into his mirror with a smile. Kaya smiled back, content with the answer for now.

She felt sleep begin to grab a better hold on her while her eyes fought to stay open. Maybe, just maybe, Kaya was thinking to herself, I might meet the woman from the museum. Maybe I'll see her in my dreams.

"That was nice to see. After all, they get to see how great I was as a fighter. I was way better than you, Third, you just got lucky." Kaya felt the loving tease weaving itself into her words, while Shinji reciprocated and played along with the mood.

"Sure Asuka, that's why there's more pictures of my EVA than yours." He gave a snicker, Asuka immediately retorting back.

"Are you kidding me? You're EVA was nothing but a prototype. My EVA could've destroyed your EVA! It was your fault we lost to that angel the first time!" snapped Asuka, her arms around her chest with a triumphant "hmmph". Kaya felt herself becoming drowsy, all the while the two continued to banter on.  
Today had been a great day.

**30 Minutes Later -**

"Kaya…Kaaayyyaaa…."

Kaya's eyes opened slowly, the light seeping in.

"It's time to get up sweetie. We're home." It was her father calling her, like he always did whenever she fell asleep in the car. She stretched a little, a big yawn bellowing out from her. She looked at her father with a half-asleep look.

"We have one more thing to show you." Said Asuka in a smooth and low voice.

Kaya rubbed her eyes a little, while her father undid the straps to her seat and picked her up.

Maya felt curiosity get the better of it. Was it the toy doll that she wanted? Or the movie? So many possibilities racked her mind; all the while their footsteps crept closer to the door.  
She waited in riled anticipation as the keys hit the doorknob. One lock…Two locks…  
The door opened to a blackened abyss.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" yelled various voices across the room. Confetti flew as the guests began to walk towards the door. Kaya looked puzzled, shocked, and looked at her father in shock. Her face seemed to ask the question "Was this all for me?"

He understood the confusion plastered on her face, answering her question in reassurance, "I know we told you that the museum was the only thing we planned for your birthday, but we wanted to surprise you with friends and family that could be here for you. We love you Kaya, and you've been a blessing for us." She looked at him for a second, looked back at the people, and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you daddy!" she exclaimed in excitement.  
Shinji tried to get her to let go, or at least loosen the grip since he felt himself gasping for air. Asuka pulled her off after a lot of effort.

"Kaya, why don't you go play with the kids for?" asked Asuka, a smiling Kaya excitingly replying "Okay!"

"Ay Shin' man! Looks like she gain'd her mom's death grip don' it?" said a familiar voice, its owner popping up in front of Shinji. Shinji found himself looking at Touji, who had seem to look the same since he had seen him two years ago. Shinji gave him a hug, all the while Asuka and Hikari found themselves in conversation as well.  
"How's it been going class rep?"

"You're still going to call me that Asuka?"

"Of course, Hikari. How have you been?"

"Good, Touji has been busy like always with basketball. He's made history by being the first professional player with a cybernetic prosthetics." She said, blushing at the thought of what she was going to say next, "and since he's making enough money…we decided to…well…I'm pregnant!"

"You mean you…"

"Yup."

"You got knocked up the a STOOGE?! I never saw that coming!"

"I didn't see you getting knocked up by Shinji either, so we're even. Besides, we're both happy. We both have the men we wanted, right?"

They both looked at the two men now, Shinji being held in an armlock by Touji. Both girls smiled back.

"We did, we really did…" said Asuka, smiling and laughing at the struggle her man was putting up trying to get out of the armlock.

"I'm glad to see you two finally hooked up."

Shinji looked around and found Misato, smiling and walking towards Shinji. Before Shinji could move, she felt her arms wrap around him.

"It's nice to see you again."

"I haven't heard from you in so long, what happened Misato?"

"I needed some time alone after all of the mess. So I took a trip around the world for the past year. But it's great to be back and in time for your daughter's birthday."

"It's great to see you here Misato, you're always welcome to come over. After all, you were both Asuka and my guardian."

"I might take that offer later. I will say though, you have a beautiful daughter."

"Thanks." Said Shinji, finding Kaya playing tag with a couple of boys and girls. He watched her for a while happy.

"Now let's go celebrate!" said Misato in triumph, walking with Shinji back to where Touji, Asuka and Hikari were.

The party had continued throughout the night with roaring laughter of children and the chattering amongst the adults. It was a joyous occasion, especially when Kaya found she got the dollhouse AND the doll she had wanted. It was a celebration of life and to youth, a celebration of redemption. Because even though the world was ugly and dark, there was still some trace of beauty found in places.

Happy Birthday, Kaya Langley Ikari.


End file.
